Story
Prequal (WIP) - Story: The Angel of Death Set: 17/10/1996 * David is working as a doctor at the New Lane Surgery in Daleford looking after patients directed to him from FT Daleford as he continues assisting Robert Thompson in making sure his Hunters stay fit and healthy. As David serves them on the outside; drama is stirring internally. Nikola Taylor is growing concerned about the document the Agent found in a now demolished wing of Central hidden inside a secret compartment written in french by someone named Francis M’ Rosse. * They soon face a new problem as somebody is killing people off around the surgery where David is working. Robert Thompson feeling the need to get back on duty after his wifes death finally feels he is ready to work again. He goes out to David at the surgery to investigate and explains the situation to him in hopes that David Goodman can be safe. David Goodman still completely unaware of SKOR. The problem soon escalates when Robert learns a startling truth. Main Story (WIP) - Story: Vincent VS Baron Part 1 (Chapter 1) 17 Years Ago '''Set: 07/09/2014 * After the story of how Vincent Gates joined and fought alongside FTOD. Serving as a rookie and a trainee to Flynn. Flynn Manning had initially enjoyed having Vincent Gates as company; but after finding out he was the one to betray HQ by attempting to assassinate himself; David Goodman and Michelle Taylor he has grown resenting and untrustworthy towards Michelle Taylor and David Goodman. Trust hard to come by. * Vincent Gates now lurking around in the future under the false alias Alex Gales. Alex Gales chasing up on David Goodman trying to find his address consults Peter Foreman. An old battle companion who is leading for FT Forke now named District Three. Elisa Goodman realises that Vincent Gates is onto her and is trying desperately hard to track him down but can’t see through the disguise. Story: Vincent VS Baron Part 2 - '''Just Like Me * Just Like Me - Elisa meets Kyle a SKOR who shares a similar experience with her. Elisa knowing the SKOR is in danger seeks to do all she can to protect him and his mother from the vicious Baron who intends to do him and his mother harm. Story: Vincent VS Baron Part 3 - Flynn & Vincent * Flynn & Vincent - Elisa seeks help from an unlikely source. Learning of the history behind Vincent; Flynn; Michelle and her father David Goodman. Story: Vincent VS Baron Part 4 - Skornhold * Skornhold '''- The Agent; Michelle and Flynn make plans to restart FT Daleford. Under a new name Skornhold is established. Taking the fight to the SKOR. Story: Vincent VS Baron Part 5 - '''Planting the Bait * Planting the Bait '''- Flynn gets an Idea to use Elisa in the hopes of catching Vincent and Michelle continues to struggle with the daily tasks of her new job as a Facility Operator Story: Vincent VS Baron Part 6 - '''SKOR in Training * SKOR in Training '''- Elisa receives help from FT as they train her to be able to protect herself from Vincent. Main Story (WIP) - Story: The Baroness Part 1 (Chapter 2) '''An Unlikely Alliance * An Unlikely Alliance - Elisa Goodman gains an unlikely ally to assist her in finding the identity of Vincent who is getting ever more dangerous in his pursuit of her. Story: The Baroness Part 2 - Return to Crawsons Street * Return to Crawsons Street - Elisa and Flynn return to the original scene of the incident 17 years ago. The place clearly decayed showing signs of an ongoing SKOR presence is also a sight of an unfortunate encounter. Story: The Baroness Part 3 - An Agent's Agenda * An Agent's Agenda - The Agent begins to dig deeper in hopes of uncovering the reason for why Elisa is so reluctant to share here problems with everyone else. Story: The Baroness Part 4 - With Friends We Trust * With Friends We Trust - The Agent begins to follow up on the revealed addresses of newly appointed staff in Daleford Duty. Leading him to the house of one of the workers another unfortunate dead end. Story: The Baroness Part 5 - Vincent Revealed * Vincent Revealed - Vincent's identity is revealed. Elisa has to work faster than ever. With no time to contact Skornhold she must work fast to protect her friends and stop Vincent from revealing Elisa's secret to Skorhold. Main Story (WIP) - Story: District Three Part 1 (Chapter 3) District Three 'Set: 07/10/2014 * '''District Three -' Mark is trying to get over the fact that Elisa isn’t human. Still suffering traumatically from the incident with Alex or Vincent. As Elisa tries to help Mark come to terms with it. The aftermath of the murder ignites a fire of hatred for Elisa Goodman within Peter Foreman who is now destined to capture her and make her pay. * Meanwhile The Agent is fully aware of what Elisa is and the only one she thinks she can trust to speak to. The Agent not entirely convinced Elisa is doing the right thing trying to ensure that she remains hidden at all costs. * Later Elisa gets captured and brought out to the outskirts of Forke where District Three is located. Elisa escapes but soon enough gets lost. Michelle; The Agent and Flynn are forced to follow up on potential leads and locations. The Agent eventually finding the startling discovery of Peter Foreman who had also put out a hit on him; Michelle and Flynn for the murder of Vincent… linking District Three with some shady dealings or more like. Peter Foremans shady dealings. Story: District Three Part 2 - '''Murder; Lies and Deception * Murder; Lies and Deception '''- With Michelle and the Agent busy taking care of official business; Flynn working alone decides to get involved with a new case involving a murderer hunting SKOR in Daleford. Eventually bringing Elisa to help him. Story: District Three Part 3 - '''Troubled Ties * Troubled Ties - The bond between Flynn and Ace Radford waring thin as Elisa is still missing. Flynn later finding out that the Agent had been lying to him about Elisa. He had been deliberatelly hiding her in his flat to keep her safe from District Three as they work out who is behind her kidnapping. Story: District Three Part 4 - Conflict Among Friends * Conflict Among Friends - Flynn quickly comes to question the Agent; as Michelle and Flynn stumble upon Elisa in the Caravan site. The Agent issuing a final warning for Michelle as he continues to dig deeper. Elisa; finding herself in great danger as they grow closer to the truth. Story: District Three Part 5 - I Am Razor * I Am Razor - '''Razor under more pressure to stop Elisa and the Agent from getting too close is forced to act on discovering their attempt to find evidence in his own home; leaving nothing but a path of bodies in his wake. Story: District Three Part 6 - '''When Dust Remains * When Dust Remains - The Assault on District Three continues; as their own leader quickly turns against them. Hunting them down one by one. His thirst for hunter blood growing stronger as he is identified. Skornhold finally catching up only baring witness to the devestation left behind.